User talk:Otherarrow
I may need this. Nice to have one handy. No offense to KyleH.--Otherarrow 18:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Original Welcome Hi, welcome to Disgaea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Girl Mage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:36, 10 April 2009 *Hi, I noticed you reverted my edit - I was thinking it might be nice to go into more details of the game mechanics - are you sure it's out of scope to try to do that? --Pgunn 22:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :At the current time, yes it is. Phantom Brave is currently only getting partial coverage, that is the article on the game itself and character pages for characters who have appeared in Disgaea titles.--Otherarrow 22:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC):*Ok. If it ever becomes kosher, I'm interested to flesh out the article into more of a guide. --Pgunn 23:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Organization Hey, Otherarrow. I guess I'm a bit confused as to organization of classes.... some pages are linking to main articles where classes are shared between Disgaea, others are linking to Disambiguation pages. So I guess my question would be: are you looking to change all the class Disambiguation pages into main articles? Thanks, Jamesbondkid2001 21:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just the main parent classes get parent pages. These parent pages list the main info on the class, any backstory the class has, and then very brief summaries of the class in each game, with links to the "subparent" page in that game. Any inconsistency is probably due to me not getting around to it yet. Although, it might be silly to give a parent page to a recurring tier like Rune Knight or something, but I am not sure what everyone else thinks about that. Hope that helped.--Otherarrow 22:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, that helped a bit. No, I don't think each individual tier needs a parent page, because that would be giving us more work than we already have. So just the classes will do. :: The question was more directed at the 'Thief' class, since I noticed it had only a disambiguation page, and not a parent page. :: :: Thanks for the response, :: Jamesbondkid2001 00:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Comments Hi there Otherarrow. Just thought I'd let you know about my methods for adding in comments for images on pages, namely for classes (most recently, my articles on the classes from Disgaea 3). The comments i add below the images are in fact quotes that the characters say when talked to in the classroom or when they do their actions (Example: The Thief says "Yay!", the Majin says "WEAKLINGS!", the Ranger says "GOTCHA!" and so on). I just wanted to clear up on confusion you had as to why i did that and to figure out if you would prefer i actually used the Character Quote template from now on. --SamuraiLloyd 01:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, for image captions, I only kept the ones that kinda made sense with the rest of the caption (like the Mage and the Thief), the rest seemed out of place (Although with some, the caption could be rephrased). If we can't fit it in somehow, the quote template would be better, I think. As for nongeneric comments in general, I am not sure fully on our position on those, but I have tried a few things (the gender confusion over Shaman, which later spread through the whole page, as well the aforementioned Thief and Mage pages)--Otherarrow 02:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh ok, makes sense, thanks for clarifying that. I'll be sure to start work on adding in the caption template to the class i already made articles for as well as for the remainder of the classes i need to create articles for. --SamuraiLloyd 02:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) More Organization New question for you, Otherarrow.... I was going to create the main page for the Female Warrior class.... only to realize that NONE of the three Disgaea games could sync up in their naming standards for this particular class. Disgaea 1: Female Warrior Disgaea 2: Lady Fighter Disgaea 3: Female Fighter So which one do you think should be created as the 'main' page for this particular class? I'm almost willing to go with 'Female Fighter', since both Disgaea 3 and Makai Kingdom had this name for the class, (and it would better fit with the main page with 'Male Fighters'), but I want to double-check with you before I continue on. Thanks, Jamesbondkid2001 21:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say Female Fighter. Move any Lady Fighters to that as well. Not sure where that came from, although it isn't as odd as "Girl Mage" (why identify an all female class as female?)--Otherarrow 22:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Genesjs Howdy! My name is Genesjs, AKA Gen, G and Phoenix the cat! I was wondering if we could become friends? :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Guest Appearance of Tyrant Baal Yo Otherarrow, So I was playing this online flash game, Epic War 4, via Xgen Studios. Nothing special... until I happen to come across challenge #3 in this online flash game. "Defeat Tyrant Lord Baal" Here's the best part of it... the giant sword that he swings around is definitely reminiscent of the Gran Sword that Tyrant Baal from Disgaea is known to use and swing about. Plus he also fits the profile of Tyrant Baal (giant, scary monster easily 100 times stronger than most characters, etc.) So would I include this nice little cameo in Tyrant Baal's page, perhaps in a section at the bottom titled something like 'Surprise Guest appearance' or something similiar? Jamesbondkid2001 20:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is it official? Or just a fangame shout out? If it's the latter, than no. Sorry.--Otherarrow 21:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for understanding the blunder.....and....The Priere vid. I appreciate that......Wasn't sure what would happen after the blunder, but I guess it's settled now.....I thought i'd add more info the the Makai pages at first, but that didn't work. So, I just created a Makai Kingdom Wiki yesterday....Gonna add some info over the weekend.....but the real reason for this message though, was to send you the link to that La Pucelle: Ragnarok vid I mentioned on the Priere Talk page, since you were asking for more Ragnarok details. I would've posted it there, but I wasn't sure if you'd see it or not.....It's all in Japanese, though.........According to the vid's description, the endings for the Overlord Campaign can be modified just like the main La Pucelle story. The ending in this vid seems to be the Bad one.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kjqx0ykGaU Klom09 05:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Disgaea 3 Classes. Hey,I was wondering,how should the Disgaea 3 classes look like? I mean we got D1 and D2 but not D3. GigofDestruction 09:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I understand what you mean. Could you elaborate?--Otherarrow 10:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Disgaea 3 classes have no template and info,did I explain well enough or not? GigofDestruction 11:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, we have a class template, it just isn't that good. At all. It's not in the same format as the other class navs, doesn't list any tiers, etc. Unfortunately, I can't fix it, since I am not particualry good with templates like that, nor do I know the tiers for all the classes.--Otherarrow 11:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok,I see. Thanks though. GigofDestruction 11:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Laharl13:I had to leave quickly, so i could not complete my thought. sorry about that. I'm still new at this...The Doctor 00:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Trenia Why exactly have you gone and deleted that article? It was relevant to content on this Wiki (Specifically Zetta, and similarity to other characters). It is a character from the same universe. If Alexander or King Drake get half-assed articles, then why is one with actual content getting deleted? I don't understand. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 19:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) **Going back you cited that you deleted it because it was "out of our scope", that simply is not a good answer considering this wiki has other pages about characters from that series that have NO relevance to Disgaea as a set. Since you deleted Trenia's article, then I can only assume you're also deleting every bit of content from pages that don't directly involve Disgaea. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 19:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ***OK. Does Trenia appear in a Disgaea game in any form? Unless you count as Zetta's book body, which would be really stretching it, then no. Alexander and Valvoga appear as a spell cameos (I will admit I am not sure what to make of that, but eh) King Drake appears in Disgaea 3 as a DLC teacher,and Zetta and Pram are recurring Bonus Bosses/DLC Bosses at this point. Also, what other "characters from series that have NO relevance to Disgaea" articles are there? You mean the odd DLC characters in Disgaea 3? Well, being in Disgaea 3 allows them in I'm afraid.--Otherarrow 19:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ****However Trenia is still relevant because she helps form much of Zetta's story, even is she doesn't appear herself she's still very important. Maderas does not appear in Disgaea 3, but that doesn't mean he's not existent in the series. This helps readers of this wiki expand their knowledge of the Disgaea Universe and helps them understand what is going on. Please revert your deletion, I know there's a page that lets you do it.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 20:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *****That would mean making a special case for one character, when other, argueably more important, characters (such as Walnut) have thier pages deleted without complaint? Well that isn't very fair. As for the rule itself, I am not sure if I have the right to overrule it on my own, as it is a rule we've had around since we started trying to revive this Wiki. And I stand by it. We should cover Disgaea first, and when that is satisfactory, maybe then we can talk about expanding the scope. However, we still have a ways to go: we got all of the D3 class pages to do, our Prinny coverage is almost nonexistent, and Disgaea 4, with all the class pages, character pages, and so on that will bring, looms over the horizon. And that's just off the top of my head. I'm sorry.--Otherarrow 21:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ****** Sigh Oh fine, but would you at least be able to bring back the article for a bit so I can copy it down for later? I don't understand that rule; it's like teaching a group of children everything about American History, but nothing concerning world history, they learn very little. I was actually planning on making a larger amount of these articles, specifically for the other main characters (Raiden, Babylon, Salome, etc), but I guess the people here hate knowledge. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 05:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) *******People here "hate knowledge"? Now you are just trying to pick a fight. I don't get what your problem is, as I've attempted to be reasonable with you about this, and you respond by insulting all of us? Also, a Wiki isn't a school, and even if it was, it'd be a class on Disgaea, which Makai Kingdom isn't. Did I say we'd never cover Makai Kingdom? No! I said I'd rather we cover Disgaea first, since that is our main topic, and when this Wiki is finally up and good, then we can cover the other stuff. Personally, I'd love to expand to Makai Kingdom and Phanton Brave and so on, but I understand why we aren't right now. It'd be like asking for seconds when you can't even finish the initial helping.--Otherarrow 09:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ********Not pick a fight; I'm just having a hard time understanding your issue here. If I have information that can be added, why aren't you letting me? It's not like I have to look for it (I have Makai Kingdom), and I intended to expand the content of articles relevant to the game while I still have a chance to. However you delete the article if for no other reason than to spit in my face. Reasonable? No, you're not trying to be reasonable, there is no reasonable excuse for deleting an article which is relevant, informative, and has obstructed no Wikia rules.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 23:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) *********But it has obstructed the rules of this Wikia. The rule of inclusion. And I did not delete the article to "spit in your face", why would I abuse power just to spite some user I've never met? The reason is because the character is outside our scope. This is a Disgaea Wiki. We cover Disgaea. Not Nippon Ichi. (really, that'd be impossable to do...) If it appears in Disgaea, we cover it. Trenia, well, never appears outside Makai Kingdom, and the only relevance to Disgaea is that Zetta is in her "body". She herself is never brought up by either Zetta or Pram in their Disgaea cameos. (indeed, all the cameos may take place before they even figure out who she is. Or something. It's confusing.)--Otherarrow 00:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) **********Ok, I won't try to argue a point I can't win. Can you please just undelete the article for a bit so I can copy it down until a later date?--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 02:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Prinny: CIRBTH chars Hey,I was thinking,maybe the characters that appeared in the Prinny game have their own character article,so,what do you think? GigofDestruction 01:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense. Don't see any reason not to.--Otherarrow 09:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Timeline? Do we have a timeline article anywhere?--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 00:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :We don't. Mostly because a timeline would be very confusing and odd, and the games contradict each other sometimes. (Infinite having Mao meet Laharl even though D3, set years later, has them not recognize each other at all comes to mind right away.)--Otherarrow 00:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::While you make a point, I think attempting to create a timeline would be a nice activity for the site, using hints from the games, etc, to do so. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 02:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::On a different note altogether (and this is my last question tonight I promise) am I able to upload images to use on my userpage?--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 02:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Regarding uninformative file titles Administrators can rename files using the move button in the same way pages are moved. This should be easier than reuploading and then deleting the original file. Hope that helps. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh really? That does help! Thanks a lot! Reduces hassle on my end.--Otherarrow 09:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ryuenjin There are missing evilities (LVL 1) in the majority of characters classes. Prinny: Can I really be the Hero template. Sorry for bothering you,but is there are Prinny:CIRBTH template? (Must be kind of annoying to get lots of messages,huh?) GigofDestruction 13:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Images I didnt want to check for the images, so just uploaded some, ok? ~Not to be an ass or anything, but don't repost stuff that I had put. I makes me feel like i'm contributing things to this wiki for nothing. Just make sure not to repost things, and I'll do my best not to do the same thing. Disguya WTF 19:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Life's a garden, DIG IT! :Pardon? I didn't "repost" anything. I simply replaced the duplicate images with the images we already have. Uploading duplicate images because you "didn't want to check" is a poor excuse, since checking the Disgaea 2 page for that class is just a few clicks, at the most. We appreciate anyone who wants to help, and I hope you will be a helpful contributor, it seems you just need to understand how a few things work first. EDIT: Forgive me if I came off as rude--Otherarrow 23:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I am very sorry if i was irritated, and your right, not checking for the images, was, I'll admit, LAZY. It was late, and i wanted to go to sleep. I apologize for any inconvience. Disguya WTF 23:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Life's a garden, DIG IT! :It is no problem.--Otherarrow 00:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images I'm sorry for uploading the fanart, i didnt think it wasnt allowed Replacing Disgaea 1 Class Sprites I want to replace the low quality sprites in Disgaea 1, the ones with a .jpg extension with a higher quality sprites with a .png extension but it does not allow me to do it. is it alright that I upload the sprite instead. :Sure. Since JPG and PNGs are different file types, you can't just upload over it, and you do have to upload a new file.--Otherarrow 19:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Background skin? Hey, just wanted to give you a head's up that I'm going to have the content team design a background skin for the wiki to help spruce it up a little. We'll also be adding content again if we can to help out. Please let me know if you need anything else from us; more than happy to help. tae (talk) 19:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No need to apologize Hey man, just wanted to say, you shouldn't feel the need to apologize for pushing back on issues regarding the wiki. You're obviously passionate about this place, which we love, and we appreciate that you ask questions. The last thing we want to do is come in here and dictate how this wiki should look, so definitely having you give us your thoughts on changes helps. We want it to be a collaborative venture between the Wikia staff and you guys in the community, so this is actually the way it should go. Thanks again for your input and your help. And remember, you can touch base with me whenever you need anything. tae (talk) 22:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Wish Wish i could rollback everything, sorry. Bigbangbleach 02:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for correcting Lamington's page.It was my first edit in this Wikia thing and I got a little confused with all those things,,,And there were so many things I wished to put there, and a lot of them were useless.Thanks again!(Master Lamington 17:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC)) Replacing Disgaea 3 Class Sprites Hello, Otherarrow. Yesterday, I edited the pages of the monsters that appear in Disgaea 3, but when I sawthe updates, I found that you took the pictures that I had put to by the ugly and smallerversions of them, why?And sorry again if I understand their bad intentions, I am new to the business of editingthe Wikia. If my writing is wrong, sorry, I'm using Google translator, because I'm Brazilian. :Oh, the main reason is because you linked images from another image hosting site instead of just uploading over the images we already had. I thought that was kinda bizarre, but now I see it was out of inexperiance, nothing wrong here. If you want to upload your higher quality sprites, you can find the image files here. I'm sorry if I came off as rude during any of this. I hope to have your help in the future. :EDIT:Looks like you made an account. Silly me. Well, then there is nothing stopping you from uploading the better quality images then.--Otherarrow 14:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ... How can I tell you ... These images are provided Somewhat exaggerated ... because... try putting the image of a giant Rifle Demon! While the articles are tiny, mine areaverage, while That comment you posted are enormous. I think the size it was placed,would be better.Then, image hosting system with Which Could I put the new images forediting articles?Higino2 15:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't quite follow. From what I can tell, the problem isn't the images themselves, they are just being resized too small on the pages. Don't worry, I'll try to take care of it.--Otherarrow 15:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I re-edited the page of the Reaper,I put pictures that I have on my computer in the image hosting service of Wikia, see if you need to change or something.Higino2 15:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think you understand. The images we have are fine. I looked into it, and the problem is that they are being resized to small on the pages, so I am resizing them to be bigger. Don't worry! And thanks for bringing this to my attention. If you have any other questions, just ask.--Otherarrow 15:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Disgaea 4 guide I made a messege on front page but no one responded. Anyway, I will repeat what I said "Have you guys ever considered making a guide for NIS games or Disgaea 4? If yes, I would love to contribute. We could add stuff like weapons, fast level guide, or monster guide. Currently, I'm contributing to Record of Agarest War Wikia guide . The information will almost mirror Record of Agarest War information or content, of course, with more Disgaea stuff involve. Once Disgaea 4 comes out I would love to help out and focus more of attention towards this. The only thing I lack is proper Wiki skill and experience. I have a somewhat basic grasp of this "Wikia" stuff. I just need need a good or experienced admin/user to help me with tougher stuff." I hope by adding a guide it will greatly improve the contribution from other users because more people will use a guide compare to character or game information. Tell me what you think! If not, I go myself and create an Wikipedia devoted to it. I'll probably mess up a lot since I'm very inexperienced. Fatbeer 14:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't answer because I don't know. I'll pass this on to the other admin though. I know some other Wikis have user walkthroughs, but I am not sure we need that here (since each stage has a walkthrough segment already, each class page has how to unlock the class, and so on) Although creating a whole other wiki just for walkthroughs sounds like a waste, not to mention that would mean it would have to "fight" with this wiki for views and editors. I'd rather you just edit here. Disgaea 4 is just about to come out, and anyone who can edit with info about that would be helpful.--Otherarrow 15:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah... creating another Wikipedia does sound like a waste, and we do have "fight" for views and editors. I just wonder where would I put the information? It much easier to put a link in the front page towards the article but that would require a redesign of the front page. If we don't put the information in the front page, most of articles will be ignored. Right now, I'm reading the Japanese Wikipedia or guides to get a general idea of basic design and layout for Disgaea 4 content. Fatbeer 15:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I know the Final Fantasy has a separate "space" for walkthroughs. I think if we do end up doing walkthroughs, it would be best to do the same thing, you know? I wouldn't expect any walkthrough to end up linked on the front page though, sorry. Again, I'll get back to you on that.--Otherarrow 15:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: ::I just check out the Final Fantasy Wikipedia and now I understand what you are talking about. We can create a seperate space for walkthroughs and within the link will provide many sublinks to different categories. I guess I'm not use to it because I came from the Record of Agarest War and they have only two games out, so it wasn't nesscary to create multiple pages. If we compare games with a long running series such as Final Fantasy, Tales, Disgaea, or Shin Megami Tensai then we need to create a seperate page for Walkthrough. I think we should add a link for Walkthrough in front page. I think the most basic requirement for each rpg guide is character comparsions, mechanics, basic faqs, monster bestiary, normal walkthrough, post game walkthrough, and weapon/armor/accessory tables. ::Fatbeer 15:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC)